NaLu Lovefest (2015)
by Key2FanFiction
Summary: For mature audience only! There are many lemons/smut containing the pair LucyxNatsu!
1. Laughter

_**NaLu LoveFest! 1st prompt: Laughter**_

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters. Hiro Mashima is the proud creator of Fairy Tail. I just own this piece of writing. Enjoy!** **[Warning: Mature Content; Smut & adult themes because why not? It's a LoveFest. A NaLu LoveFest.]**

* * *

Stupid blizzard.  
Lucy was currently staying at her pink-haired boyfriend's house for the night because of the stupid blizzard. Earlier, it was just snowing lightly then next thing you know, a huge snow storm hits them. At the same time, Happy wasn't there because he was stuck with Wendy and Charle at Fairy Hills Dormitory. He just went there for his daily greeting to Charle and got stuck there. Poor Charle...

And now, here she was, lying on the ground she had cleaned. Hell, she had cleaned Natsu and Happy's home because she was bored! Natsu was off in the little kitchen, looking for more and more food.  
To make things worse, there wasn't a heater in the little house. With Natsu having a high temperature body, Happy and him would usually cuddle together if it ever got cold for Happy. Lucy wasn't sure if she could trust the pinkette as he has been known to draw on her face or worse. Maybe she should sleep in the bathtub, that may seem better. Just lock the door and he wouldn't be able to pull any tricks.  
Unless if he burns the door down then... she was completely screwed with this mischievous demon.

"Naatsuuu, it's coooold!" She whined as her teeth chattered. Her arms were wrapped around her own body, trying to save any warmth she had in her so she wouldn't freeze to death.

His head turned swiftly to her voice, dropping his cooked fish to the ground. He grinned largely, cocking his head. "Why don'tcha say so!" A small flame danced on his finger tips as he neared closer to her. The flame grew little by little as Lucy's shivering was gone. She had warmed up, mentally thanking the fire magic no matter how destructive it was.

"Thanks, Natsu."

"No problem!" His voice was full of his normal cheerfulness that somehow managed to spread around. His attitude was contagious, no matter what. "Where do ya wanna sleep?"

This was what Lucy still needed to figure out. Where _was_ she going to sleep? The bathtub was a terrible idea, the hammock is Natsu's, the couch didn't seem so bad. It was big enough for her to lay down. But wherever she slept, she knew Natsu would try pulling a prank on her. Ah, who cares anymore? She needed her rest badly. Natsu and her had a snowball fight with the guild earlier that day and boy, was she wiped out. Gray had the biggest advantage if it were to come to throwing some at Natsu. The Ice-Make Mage would harden his snowballs, managing to hit Natsu in the face. It was truly amusing. Except if Natsu knew there were snowballs coming at him, he would melt them in time with his fire magic.

"Hmm... I guess I'll take the couch. It looks comfy enough to sleep on."

She heard him chuckle darkly to himself. It was extremely quiet, but still audible. He had an evil plan, didn't he? Lucy would make sure that the first thing she does when she wakes up is go to his bathroom to wash off any marker that made it to her face. Hopefully that'll be all he does to her. Just draw on her face. Nothing worse!

"Okay. Night, Luce." Natsu jumped into his hammock, snuggling up against the blanket and pillow.

Lucy smiled, "Goodnight, Natsu." Was there seriously no blanket? "Natsu, erm... Do you have another blanket or something around here?"

Lifting his head up from the pillow with a soft groan, he jumped out of his hammock landing roughly onto the ground in a slouched position. He moved towards a door close by the kitchen that sat beside the bathroom door. He opened it in a swing, grabbed the item, and kicked the door closed, almost denting it. Natsu then tossed the soft, white material to Lucy who did not see it coming, straight to her face. She let out a little squeak as the blanket then dropped to her feet.

Her cheeks were red in fury. "Natsu! At least tell me when you're going to throw it!" She huffed then sighed at the face he was making.

Natsu cocked his head to the side with a grin, "Where's the fun in that, Luce?" He snickered, chuckling to himself until that halted when a soft pillow made contact with his face. "The hell, Lucy!?"

"Goodnight, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as she picked up the pillow from his feet, grabbed the blanket he had given her and walked to the couch.

Unfolding the blanket, she spread it on the couch before grabbing her pillow.

"Natsu, do you have any clothes I can borrow for tonight?" She softly whispered to him.

He grunted, "Yeah, I don't know if they'd fit you though." Natsu innocently grinned, "You may be too fat." He murmured as he pointed to a small drawer off to the side of the couch.

Lucy scoffed at him before she opened the drawer to find a folded t-shirt that was just plain black and some loose-fitting sweats that were a dark color of red. She changed in Natsu's little restroom, taking her leggings, sweatshirt, and bra off. Her boots were scattered somewhere in the living room with her trusted golden and silver keys.  
The black t-shirt fit her a little too well. Her chest was clearly showing more than intended. Because of the cool weather, her nipples stood out. It clearly looked weird, maybe she should wear her bra with it? It was always so uncomfortable to wear a bra to sleep... Not tonight, she decided. The dark red sweat pants were actually really loose around her small waist but her thighs filled up pretty nice.  
Heading back to the couch, she entered underneath the blanket she had laid out earlier. Ah, it was so warm! Lucy fell into deep slumber.

* * *

Natsu waited until she was in deep sleep. It didn't take too long thanks to the blanket he warmed up just for her. Quietly, he jumped out of the hammock like a ninja, in which he whispered "Nin, nin." He looked around to see where his markers were. She had cleaned his house earlier that day so he had no clue where she had put his stuff. Where in the hell were his markers hiding?! Did Lucy hide them on purpose!? Maybe they were in the drawer next to Lucy. At least he remembered she put his clothes in there but what about the bottom drawer that was underneath his clothes?  
His steps were surprisingly quiet. Nearing the drawer, he could smell Lucy's scent. Not her usual scent, but _that_ scent. The really weird scent that still smelled like Lucy, but weirder...

This was no time for scents! He _needed_ to draw on her face. Just the look on her face would be amusing in the morning when she wakes up to find a couple of drawings on her pale skin.  
As he opened the drawer, he found his markers along with... pencils? When the hell did he have time to buy _pencils_? Lucy was weird when she bought stuff for him...

Quietly closing the drawer and opening the markers, he really needed to laugh. Lucy would never expect this, right?! Stepping towards his blonde partner, her scent grew stronger as he heard little whines come from her. Was she having a bad dream? There was sweat on her forehead as her hands gripped the blanket tightly. The sounds coming from her mouth grew louder and louder. Almost like... moans? What if she was dying in her dream?! Natsu needed to wake her up quick!

"Lucy! Wake up!" Her eyes fluttered open as a lazy look was placed on her features. "Are you okay? It seemed like you were having a bad dream."

Her jaw tightened. He had heard her! Lucy's cheeks tinted a nice rosy pink. "U-Um, I wasn't having a bad dream. It was a really good one. Don't worry, Natsu." She reassured, "I'm perfectly fine. It just got... intense." Yeah, really intense. Sexually intense. But she couldn't tell him that.

He grinned and sighed in relief. "You're weird, Luce." Natsu went back to his hammock and lay down on it. He wasn't stupid. The look on her face and he way she worded it said it all. She was right, it was a good dream. The way Lucy said 'intense' just gave it all away. He also knew what type of dream makes her go like that. Hell, he even had those type of dreams. At first, it seemed like a bad one but the scent that carried with it was a strong one. Nothing that would bring danger.

And with that out of the way, he fell asleep. Guess he's not drawing on her face tonight...

* * *

It was only three o'clock in the morning.  
Lucy couldn't sleep.

She was way too giddy for her own revenge plan. The blonde was thankful Natsu didn't say anything else and went to sleep. It was good he decided not to probe into her dream.  
Her own plan consisted on drawing on _his_ face. See how _he_ likes it! Grabbing the markers he abandoned beside the couch, she walked towards him with a black marker in hand. That one was the permanent marker. She climbed onto his hammock, sitting on his stomach with both legs on each side of him. Lucy uncapped the permanent marker.

That was the biggest mistake of all.

When she uncapped it, it was way too squeaky and the cap came off with a loud pop.  
His dark green eyes that could sometimes pass off as black, charcoal color opened to spot the blonde beauty sitting on top of him with a black marker in one hand and a cap in the other. Her eyes were wide in surprise as her mouth dropped. A lazy smirk made way onto his face. So she was going to try to draw on his face? It was quite funny though.

"What do ya think you're doing? And why the hell are you sitting on top of me? It's weird." He lifted an eyebrow at the blonde who carried a flustered expression.

Her hand swatted at his shoulder, "Don't say stuff so casually like that! It's kind of embarrassing!" The Celestial Mage's cheeks were heavy with pink, matching her partner's hair.

Natsu shrugged, "Why the hell is it so embarrassing? I just don't want you crushin' my dic-"

"Do not finish that sentence, Dragneel!" Lucy screamed as she dropped the cap onto the floor to cover his mouth. "How did I end up dating such an idiot like you?"

She could feel him grinning underneath her hand. Hesitantly, Lucy lifted her hand from his mouth, sighing heavily. "'Cause I'm amazing and you love it."

"Yeah, right." Lucy leaned down, bringing her lips to her partner's. It was a soft little peck filled with her love.

When she broke away, a frown made way to Natsu's face. "Aw, c'mon. Happy ain't here! At least show me some loving, Lucy." With a giggle, Lucy lowered her lips onto his again, gasping when his hands grabbed hold of her waist. The object in Lucy's hands fell to the ground followed by the loud noise of the black marker hitting the wooden floor. Lucy's hands reached up to his face as the kiss had gotten more intense when tongues had been involved.  
Breaking away from his lips to get a breath, Lucy closed the space in between them, another giggle emerging from her when Natsu's hands traveled up and down her waist. When she couldn't handle it anymore, she let go of him, bursting out in laughter.

"Stop! Stop! It tickles!" Natsu grinned as she screamed for him to stop. Every single time their moment would be ruined because of this. Lucy was too ticklish, especially at her sides.

The blonde had started to move around too much to the point she fell off of the hammock, a very familiar feeling. "Ouch!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head and bottom, watching her lover jump off of the hammock.

"And you call me an idiot?" With a teasing voice, Natsu held a smug grin on his face. He grabbed her hand, helping her up. When she finally recovered, Natsu pushed her up against the wall behind the couch, kissing her once again.

His large hands were placed at her hips, not at her sides this time. The blonde's small, fragile hands had started to wander on his body, going underneath the white tanktop he had on. He could feel cool, feather like touches on his hot skin, causing him to take a sharp breath. It all changed when he put his groin on hers, rolling his hips against her. He growled softly as she gasped into his mouth. It felt so good to rub that spot against her.  
He finally indulged his tongue into her mouth, looking around her wet cavern to find her pink muscle. She tasted even better than what she smelled. The aroused scent was getting stronger.  
Lucy stopped their kiss as she brought her lips away from his, panting for air. She moved her mouth onto his neck, placing it on the scar and sucked gently. Her hips grounded into his, eliciting a pleasurable moan from her and a grunt from Natsu. He groaned as heat traveled from his neck to his fingertips, all the way to where his member twitched. He thrusted his hips against her body, causing her to take a sharp breath.  
She continued to work on his neck, sucking, biting, kissing and then sucking again. The process repeated until she moved her mouth to his jawline, planting small kisses until she reached his mouth where the blonde lovingly locked her lips with his for what happened to be the hundredth time.

Heat was pooling in Lucy's stomach. She was surprised at how she hasn't exploded with all of that heat in her. She had a feeling Natsu probably felt like her.

Natsu disconnected their lips, gripping her hips bruisingly tight as he brought took his hips and rolled them against hers. A sharp breath came from him as Lucy softly moaned. It was music to his ears, and he was the conductor. A _very_ proud conductor.  
Natsu had let his guard down as he saw her move to the couch she had been sleeping on, taking off the sweatpants he allowed her to take, giving him a great view of her pink laced underwear. He then saw her taking off the black t-shirt as nothing was underneath. Just her bare chest.

Lucy grabbed his arm, yanking him as she basically threw him onto the couch.

Because of her impatience. Lucy threw off his clothes, landing on top of him to finish what had been started on the hammock and the wall. All that was left of his clothes were his boxers that now had a growing bulge in them.  
Lucy was satisfied. Really satisfied. She made Natsu sit up on the couch as she went on her knees, grabbing on the hem of his boxers. Natsu lifted his hips up so Lucy could have more access to pull them off with ease.  
When the boxers came off, Lucy's cheeks were bright red as her cloudy eyes had shown one of his favorite looks; lust. She licked her lips hungrily as she stared at the twitching member before bringing it to her hands, a movement she's done many times before when they were alone. Natsu hissed at her touch. Her finger trailed up his member from the base, and up to the head. His knuckles had started to turn white as the grip on the edge of the couch tightened.

Her fingers wrapped around his cock, the thumb gently teasing the foreskin. He moaned at her magical movements. Pre-cum made its way to her thumb as she rubbed the sensitive, velvety skin. Lucy licked her lips before bringing them on the tip, swirling her tongue to tease him even more.  
Natsu let out such sounds that he thought were pathetic, but to Lucy, they were a tune she could listen to anytime.

Her mouth worked on him with great amounts of pleasure following. The wetness of her tongue trailed up and down his member, causing Natsu to shudder when her teeth would poke at him. To make things even better, Lucy opened up her mouth, taking all of him inside of her mouth. Natsu moaned at the contact, feeling the heat in his stomach grow even more. It felt like he would explode any minute now. As if Jackal, one of the demons from Tartaros, had placed a bomb on his stomach.

Lucy moved her mouth, up and down. When her talented lips left his cock, they came off with a teasing 'pop' before her mouth came straight down onto him. Her right hand gripped his base, stroking the parts where she couldn't reach with her lips. The wetness between her thighs grew, soaking up her pink laced panties. She trailed her left hand beneath her stomach, going underneath her panties to find her wet core. She plunged in one finger, moaning at the pleasure that filled her. Natsu felt the vibration of the moan. His stomach tightened as he released into her mouth with a loud groan. To be honest, he was disappointed with himself. He should've been able to hold out longer!

She took all of his semen in great big gulps as the sticky, thick liquid made its way down her throat. Above her, Natsu panted as he tried to catch his breath. His mind was still blank except he could see Lucy, and just Lucy. When he calmed down enough for his vision to regain, he had only just realized Lucy on top of him with her panties discarded on the floor with spots of a white on them. She grabbed his head, feeling the sweat on his face, and pulled him towards her to connect their lips.  
He could taste himself on her lips. It was a bitter yet, sweet taste. Lucy rubbed her core on his semi-erected penis, gaining a grunt from Natsu as she mewled with need. She disconnected their lips, panting heavily.

"Natsu... I need you..." Her voice was so husky as it dripped with lust. The sparkling brown orbs of hers were half-lidded as a small glint were in them.

Natsu pecked her lips, biting on her bottom lip, "I need you, too..." His hands trailed up and down her body, the dragon slayer's eyes on her lovely- _oh god no_.

Lucy had started to laugh, squealing for him to stop as she squirmed on top of him. Really? How many times did this have to happen until he learned his lesson?!

"Oh c'mon!" The dragon slayer exclaimed, a pout on his face until it was replaced with a genuine smile. Okay, okay, this was _actually_ funny. He trailed his hands up and down again, causing more and more laughter to bubble up from her chest. Oh how he loved this sound.

"S-Stoooopppp! It-It tickles!" His hands jabbed at her sides, finally erupting coughs from her. "Gosh, Natsu!" Lucy giggled bringing her lips onto his for a short, passionate kiss.

"Are ya done laughing? 'Cause I have other fun stuff in mind that we can do." Natsu purred, gaining a giggle from Lucy.

With a small, confident smirk, Lucy spoke. "What shall that be, Mr. Dragneel? I think I have an idea, too." Before he could reply, the blonde positioned herself on top of him, and dropped. A cry of pleasure escaped her lips. Natsu held onto her hips, making sure he doesn't touch her tickle spot, and tightly held onto the soft flesh underneath his fingers. He swore he heard another giggle come from her.

After a couple of minutes, Lucy tested on rolling her hips as she let out a small moan as Natsu groaned. It had been way too long since they had this type of contact, and each of them wanted to save this feeling. That was until Lucy lifted herself and dropped down roughly onto him, causing them both to cry out.  
When she finally caught a steady pace of the rough contact, Natsu joined in, thrusting into her when she dropped. As she held onto his shoulders, they kept on going in the rhythmic pace, the soft sounds of pleasure filling up the small house. This has always been such a workout; Lucy being on top. But damn, did it feel _really_ good.

Natsu could feel her legs getting tired because of the way her pace had slowed down. Her legs felt like putty by now. It wasn't her fault that she had basically ran all day because of that snowball fight. This time, he pushed her down against the comfy couch where he picked up the pace and hammered into her constantly. His pace was quick and rough, such a thing Natsu would do and such a thing Lucy loved.

"Haah...! Harder, Natsu!" Lucy moaned out even more when he started to hit her sweet spot.

The small house was no longer filled with soft pleasured noises, but the groans, grunts, moans, and screams of names along with the sounds of skin on skin impact. It was such a dirty noise, the skin on skin. It always made Lucy feel weird, but it turned her on.

"Fuuuck." Natsu grunted as he felt himself near to releasing. Thrusting into his blonde partner, Natsu couldn't help but take in the beautiful sounds she let out. All of these beautiful sounds were because of him. No other man would touch her like this. No other man could hear her like this. All of it was _his_. He claimed Lucy. His scent would be _in_ her again. His scent would spread _all over her_.

"You're mine!" He growled as he bit her neck, making her yelp at the rough contact of his mouth. His speed quickened by the volume of her moans. He was going as fast as he could, he deserved this. Lucy and him deserved this time together. It had been such a long, long, painful time without this, and now, it was getting better and better.

Lucy grabbed hold of his shoulders even more tightly, leaning slightly upwards to bite on his left shoulder as she moaned louder. This gave more access to her neck for Natsu. He started to bite her even more, sucking on the skin before kissing it like she did to him. There was a perfectly good chance that there would be many love bites on Lucy.

"Naatsu...!" The blonde gasped as she then moaned out his name loudly. Her grasp on him tightened even more, to the point her knuckles had started to turn white, until her moment was over. With a loud moan of her lover's name, Lucy's walls clenched around his member, causing him to growl like a feral animal.  
Natsu kept pounding into her until he was ready for his climax, releasing inside of her with a husky growl of her name. His hot seed shot up in her, making Lucy shiver. Natsu's orgasm mixed with hers, the smell of both arousals strong to him. He thrusted a couple more times to finish off, going very slowly. The pinkette then moved out of her, collapsing on her chest. Ahh, he loved these pillows so much.  
They lay there as their breathing has started to return to normal. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu, kissing his forehead until,

"Achoo!"

Natsu glanced up at the woman who had just sneezed and had the desire to laugh. He could finally let all of his laughter out. "I just made love to you and you sneeze on me? Wow, Luce." Lucy blushed at the bluntness of his words, her face going into a scowl as she smacked the back of his head. "Oiiii, lighten up, Lucy." His signature grin made way to his face.

The corners of her lips lifted up a little bit. "Go to sleep, idiot." Right when she closed her eyes, Natsu's hot breath on her nipple told her otherwise. She shivered, letting out a breathy moan.

"I thought the fun was just beginning?" He innocently asked with the mischievous glint in his eyes.

* * *

Lucy moved from the couch, on her way to the kitchen.

"You want breakfast, Natsu?" This was the same girl who he just had sex with, right? Because the Lucy talking to him now is totally different than the Lucy who had showed him the ways of pleasure. After so many rounds that night (it was basically morning when it happened, but Natsu says that 3 a.m counts as night) she had showed him things he had certainly missed. It was utterly amazing.

"Achoo!"

Natsu had begun to laugh at her girly sneeze. It was such a high pitched sound that could match the squeak of a mouse. His laughter rumbled throughout the house, memories of last night recurring back to his mind. She had sneezed after the first round, too.

"Luce, do you have a cold?"

"No- ACHOO!"

Natsu frowned. She was already sick? Well, he could make things better! "Come over here and bring the blanket!" Lucy respected his wish, limply walking as she grabbed the blanket that landed on the coffee table.

Lucy lie down next to Natsu as he wrapped his arms around her, heating himself up. "Mm... You're warm, Natsu." The drowsiness in her voice was clearly heard. "I'm going to sleep. Love you, Natsu."

"Love you, t-"

"ACHOO!"

"It's like you plan your laughing and sneezes for the worst moments ever!" Natsu complained half-heartedly as he kissed the back of her head.

A small giggle escaped her lips. "Jerk." She announced as she kicked her leg backwards, hitting his knee. It was such a big mistake because who ever knew that Natsu's hands would be attacking her sides?

Though, as soon as his hands jabbed at her sides, laughter erupted all over the house from both young adults.

* * *

"Lucyyyyy, I'm hungryyy."

"Then go get something to eat!"

"But... Lucyyyyyyy. You make the best pancakes!"

"I'm trying to sleep because I had a restless morning!"

"Lucy, you're so stupid! It happened last night!"

"Natsu,"

"Yeah?"

"You're logic is stupid."

"..."

"..."

"I'll go get some food for myself."

"You do that, Natsu. You do that."

* * *

 **(First day of NaLu LoveFest complete! How was it? Please tell me what you think in the reviews! Oh, and by the way, I should be updating Salamander's Offer in the next three days so lookout for that!)**


	2. Feed My Desire

_**NaLu LoveFest! 2nd prompt: Feed My Desire**_

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters. Hiro Mashima is the proud creator of Fairy Tail. I just own this piece of writing. Enjoy!  
** **[Warning: Mature Content; Smut & adult themes because why not? It's a LoveFest. A NaLu LoveFest. I think we can all see how kinky this pair could be.]**

* * *

A blonde reporter stood still as she eyed the stadium in front of her. She held her breasts, making sure no skin was showing. This heat... was hotter than anything she has ever felt. It had burned down the stadium to ashes for hell's sake. This challenger has _defeated_ the _winning_ team! Who the hell was this person?  
It was until she figured out who the challenger was when she saw the blue exceed who had called out her name. Now her clothes were burned to ashes as well. Why does this feel like déjà vu?

Debris spread throughout the burnt down stadium. It stung her eyes as it especially stung her arm which was badly burnt due to this massive heat, the flames that were once licking at her arm long gone. Her hair was slightly damaged, some strands completely burnt off. She didn't dare open her mouth as the taste of this debris and smoke was not a pleasant one. She needed to close her eyes, but she wouldn't. _Couldn't_.

It was quite the opposite.

Her cocoa brown orbs were wide opened. She held her hand over her mouth, the hand where her guild mark stood proudly after the disbandment. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Not because of the debris burning her eyes, but because of the emotions going on inside of her. The blonde felt as if she were going to explode due to these feelings: happiness, hate, love, sadness, relief, anger, excitement, fear, loneliness, regret.  
She has never felt so many emotions at once in her life. Never before this many, and it _scared_ her.

The black hood hiding his face fell back, showing his facial features and hair. The debris calmed as now it was clear to see. The smoke was lifted as well. It was not until those tears escaped when the challenger stared at her with his olive green orbs and long salmon colored hair covering part of his face, framing it ever so well. A small expression of shock came across the familiar face before a massive, ear-to-ear smile replaced the look of shock.

He called out to her, and her only. "Yo, it's been a while, hasn't it? Lucy!" More tears drifted down her face. Her expression changed as she seemed overjoyed to see him. He was here. He was really here!  
But then, her heart beat faster as fear now took over her body, controlling every single thought.

He had _left_ her. He had left her for _training_ so he could get stronger. The blonde kept reminding herself that his adoptive father had died in front of his eyes a year ago. It was explainable that he needed time to himself. But it didn't mean he had to run away from everyone. Fairy Tail was a place where if one feels pain, everyone else would feel it too. The man in front of her was the one that showed her that Fairy Tail was not just a guild, but one, big family.  
What questioned her was, why would he leave family behind? Especially her. To have made it worse, the guild was disbanded, everyone going on their own different paths. She was left with nothing. Aquarius had even left her during the battle of Tartaros. Hell, she was the one who was forced to sacrifice her mother's spirit just to save the rest of her friends.

What he told her was a lie. A no good, dirty, fable. At this moment, she asked herself, " _Why am I crying of happiness? I should be running as far away from here to get away from this liar."_ Her thoughts told her one thing as her body told her another. She was complexed with this situation.

"Lucy, are you okay? You're crying." The blue exceed flew above her, concerned for what was happening to the blonde. "You might need new clothes, too." The flying exceed pointed out cheekily, eyeing the rest of the cloth that still hung onto her body.

Was he not taking this so seriously? Was the cat mocking her? He had left her as well. These two betrayed her. What was she to do? Hug them and talk to them for the rest of that day until they left again? How would she know that they would stay with her this time? How was she to know what they were thinking? But... What _were_ these two thinking at this moment? Were they thinking the same as her? Do they know about the guild?

"Oi, Lucy? Aren't ya gonna say hi or something?" The voice filled with lies spoke to her. Was she to trust it again? Not at this moment... Would she be able to trust _anything_? What were with these crazed emotions? The blonde didn't know what to think at this moment. Did this liar take this situation lightly as well?  
She had no choice. Her legs carried her away from this stadium. The blonde ran in the direction of her home which happened to be kind of nearby due to her job. She just had to pass the big town in Crocus, pass the little village, and be in the safety of her home where she could just lay on her bed and pretend she didn't see them. It would be for the better. It really would... Will it?  
God, what was up with her mind today?

The fire dragon slayer stared at the spot where she had been standing. Her scent still hasn't changed after a year. He demanded the exceed to take him to the stands as guards were surrounding the boisterous two.  
Oh, how he admired her scent. But why would she run away? Did she not remember him after all of this time? It had been only a year.  
The challenger held his blue companion and ran off to where Lucy's scent has been. He ran through crowds of people to track her scent down. He was desperate to find her. He didn't only train during that year. No, he did much more. He thought of how the rest of his life would be. He envisioned it. Planned it.

And Lucy was a part of it.

When he had come across the S-class mage, Gildarts, the older man had questioned him of what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. The pink-haired fool had replied with, "Carry out Igneel's will and find the book of E.N.D." But the elder had asked him to think deeper than that. What would happen after finding E.N.D? Then, Gildarts dropped the love topic. The elder had asked the dragon slayer about a specific lady. Lucy.

As the two sat near the waterfall, talking, Natsu was hoping not to hear Lucy's name. There was no hate towards her, it was quite the opposite. But he didn't want to remember the day he left to become stronger. When Gildarts went deeper into the topic of love, he questioned Natsu about how he felt towards Lucy. When the dragon slayer replied with a dense answer, Gildarts let go of it. This young man was too dense to realize what love is and how it plays. The older man warned Natsu on love before they went their separate ways. Gildarts' quote of his warning, "Be careful when playing around with the most dangerous game. You never know when everything could turn against you in the game of love."

After their meeting, Natsu thought more about love to himself. Each time love-like thoughts came across his mind, Lucy would always appear; her curvaceous figure, massive bust, rounded ass, silky smooth legs, petite feet, golden hair, frail nose, full lips, pearl-like teeth, cocoa brown eyes, and her angelic voice to complete the woman he fell in love with.

He wanted- no, _needed_ to see her, talk to her, hug her, kiss her, _touch her_.

Natsu arrived in front of a small building with a couple of trees surrounding it. If you wanted to get to the nearest building from here, it would take more than five minutes to get there. The home was small and secluded but enough for one person to live in. It had seemed like an upgrade from the last home she had. To make sure this was the right place, Natsu sniffed around, her scent intoxicating his nose. Yup, this was the right place.

He needed time with her, _alone_. The fire dragon slayer looked up at his companion. "Happy, can you catch eighteen fish from the lake that was on the other side of that village?" His companion nodded.

"Aye, Sir!" As the exceed flew away, Natsu knocked on the door, his ear set up against the piece of thin wood to hear any movement inside the house. He listened on to the footsteps heading his way from inside the small building.

The door opened, revealing the woman he fell in love with. She stared at him, saying nothing at all. Then, the door slammed in his face, startling him. He knocked again only getting two words in response. "Go away!" She cried out.

"Luce, don't you remember me?" He called out from outside of the house. His ear was still placed by the thin wood, listening on to what was happening inside. He could smell salty water and hear the soft sobs and sniffles. Did... Did he do this to her? Did he upset her? "Let me in!"

"Get away from here and never come back you... you LIAR!" The word was processing in his mind. Liar? What has he lied about? He was certain that he didn't lie to Lucy. He would never lie to her.

"What did I lie about?" The blonde held her hand over her mouth to make sure no loud sobs escaped. She didn't want Natsu to know that she was _crying_ over _him._

"Fairy Tail! Just... Just get away from here! Go train and get stronger you piece of shit!" Her heart broke in pieces, scattering throughout her body. Just remembering about the disbandment of Fairy Tail did this much damage to her. But to think about how Happy and Natsu left... How the rest of Fairy Tail uprooted and left with a family or a friend, she was left alone. Left behind as if she didn't matter. Some of them could've at least kept in contact, but it didn't happen. How selfish has she gotten just by thinking about it?

Natsu pondered of how many ways he had just gotten hurt by this woman. First, she had called him a liar. Second, she's telling him to go away as if he was nothing but a piece of trash. Third, she even told him he was a piece of shit. And lastly, she took the name of Fairy Tail and basically threw it to the ground, stepping on it and kicking it. "I'm not going away until you tell me what's wrong! Open up the door!" He was getting irritated with her mood. She has never been this way before. Not at least with him.

Natsu kept on banging on the door waiting for her response. "Get the fuck away!" Lucy cried out, her hand with the Fairy Tail mark landing on her heart, as if trying to mold it back to its regular shape. "Natsu..." She sobbed his name quietly. If she just opened the door and faced her problem like a big girl, she would be fine. But Lucy thought she could just wait it out. He had to leave sooner or later.

"Lucy! Open up the door! I swear, I'll fix everything!" The banging on the door crescendoed. By the aggressive voice, the constant banging, and a small migraine, Lucy felt as if she was going to pass out. She started to hyperventilate, her breathing pattern all over the place. Her face paled, her natural blush already gone. What was happening to her?

"You can't fix everything! It's already gone!" She yelled back with as much volume as she could. Though her voice was small sounding. The stress was overwhelming her. _He_ was overwhelming her. She stood by her couch that was near to the door. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Luce..." He could hear everything that was happening on the other side of door. The tension increased for her. She was hyperventilating because of him. "Open up the fucking door or I will burn it down!" He needed to get in there. He needed to make sure she was safe. She was one of the main reasons he left to train. To become stronger to protect her, so she would never be hurt again. To make sure he could protect someone without them getting killed. Like Igneel. He couldn't lose another person who he strongly loves.

"NOOOOO!" She screeched, scratching up her throat. "I worked my ass off for this house and you are not destroying it! Get the fuck away! I don't need you! I don't need you! I don't need you..." More sobs took place instead of words. She was acting like this because of him. It was his fault and he knew it.

"Luce!" He screamed as tears were welling up in his eyes. Why was _he_ crying? He didn't know the reason, but he needed to talk to her. Calm her down in this conflict. "Please... Open the door... I've missed you so much..." He didn't get any worded response. His back slouched down against the door as he cried. This was a pain to his heart.  
After a couple of minutes, the door unlocked and opened, and there she stood with puffy red eyes, a pale face, and a red nose. He looked up at her, hugging her tightly. Natsu felt Lucy tense up at his touch. He shouldn't be hugging her, she was clearly scared of him or something. He stood back, letting go. It was clear she was shaken up. He moved to close the door to her home.

He probably matched how she looked, but at least he wasn't as pale as she was. His dark green eyes had the same fire, determination, and intensity. Lucy's eyes looked... different. The natural joy in them long gone. Almost... lifeless. What the hell happened to her when he was gone?  
It was when he spotted her keychain filled with all of her Silver and Golden keys, except one Golden key was _broken_. He trailed his eyes up and down the broken key. Wasn't... Wasn't that Aquarius? Why the hell was Aquarius' key broken?  
Meeting to where his eyes were, Lucy turned around to see her set of keys and the one that stood out the most. She could almost feel the pain all over again.

Aquarius...  
Her mother's key that had been passed down to her... Her mother's remembrance of once being a wonderful celestial mage. The key that had been a part of her life in a major way, broken.

Natsu pointed to the key, asking her silently of what happened. He didn't want to see her cry anymore. And he wasn't going to trust his stupid self to say something, so he just pointed.

"Aquarius..." Lucy whispered, hugging herself for comfort. "Are you asking about her?" She questioned softly, looking back at Natsu. It was so weird to see him with long hair. Along with the mysterious black cape as his clothes were basically worn out. He gulped. _Please don't cry, please don't cry_ , he mentally chanted in his mind as he nodded slowly. "Yeah." His voice squeaked, a blush rising to his cheeks. Dammit, that was embarrassing.

It seemed as if she didn't even notice it. "Tartaros..." The word still made her shiver. "I sacrificed her... to _save all of you."_ She bitterly said, biting her tongue to say no more. "Lucy..." He stared at her with intensity, focusing specifically on her teeth chewing on her bottom lip. Those luscious full lips that he would love to be kissed by were all he could see. His main focus. "I'm sorry," The look of disgust on her face for that split second offended him, so he continued. "I'm sorry for leaving you behind... If I were to know about..." He hesitated for the name of her beloved spirit. "... Then I would've stayed with you or have taken you with me..."

"Our of pity, Natsu? Really?" She couldn't believe him. He would've stayed with her just because of her loss of a spirit? She laughed at the idea. Hell, she was bursting out now. "I can't believe you just..." The sound that was used for joy was now being used in way so much different from happiness. It was used in a dark and dangerous manner.

Natsu laughed nervously with her. What the hell was she laughing about? "What're we laughing about?" He questioned, tugging at the scarf around his neck.

She stopped all of a sudden, her features changing. "I don't know, Natsu. Maybe by the fact of how rude of you to pity me, or something else!" She poked at his chest roughly with her finger, her nail poking at the worn out shirt. "You leave me, and suddenly come back into my life as if nothing happened? Then you say you would've stayed if I told you about Aquarius? Do you know how terrible that sounds?" When he didn't answer, she jabbed her finger into him once more, to the point he winced. "Do you?" She whispered, her free hand trailing up from her side to his shoulder, up to his jaw where she rubbed his cheek.

"Lucy... I-"

"I've missed you, Natsu. I've missed you so much. I missed everyone..." There was a pregnant pause before she continued. "But I missed you the most." The tension between them grew. The finger that was jabbing at him was now hanging onto his neck. "Let me have this, and then you can leave and do whatever you want..." The hand on his jaw was now rubbing his lip, brushing it softly.

"What the hell are you doin', Lucy? What the hell are you thinking?" He sighed in bliss as her cool thumb pressed against his lip. "I'm not gonna leave you... I promised myself once I found you, I will never leave you again." The desire she needed him to feed was growing. With a whisper of her sly words into his ear, her hot breath hitting his skin, "Show me, Natsu..."

With a growl of protectiveness, he pushed her onto the ground, his knees hitting the ground roughly. But that didn't matter.  
She whimpered at the rough impact, reaching up to him only for him to have her pinned down, her hands above her head. He stared at her for what seemed like a minute, as if he were deciding on something before nearing his face closer to hers.  
What the hell was he doing? He shouldn't be taking advantage of Lucy like this. This would just make things worse. After this little daze, what if she regrets it and never talks to him? With a little hope, what if she stays with him? What if they could stay together, closer than ever before, and finally have their happiness? But dammit, this was still taking advantage of her in a fragile state.

"Why didn't you let me in before?" He huskily asked, surprised at how deep his voice went when it had squeaked not too long ago. Natsu stared into her eyes as she broke off the contact by moving her focus to the side of her. "Look at me and answer me. Please, Lucy." Her eyes trailed back to him.

"I was scared..." Natsu hummed in confusion. "I was scared you were going to hurt me again." She repeated, opening up a little bit more to him. The soft whisper of her voice was surprisingly audible.

"Where did I hurt you? Sorry if you got burnt or something. I didn't mean to hurt part of the audience. I just wanted to test out the winning team, but they were weak as hell. I barely let loose." He bragged, his face carrying a small smirk. He held her hands above her head, making sure they stayed there.

"Not physically, Natsu! Emotionally! You hurt me _emotionally_!" Her look saddened. Natsu hated it when she was depressed or sad. These beautiful eyes have shed many tears. If anyone were to take one look at her when she smiled, she would seem happy. But if it were Natsu, he would know if she was faking it. He loved her too much to not know.

"How did I hurt you then?" His face neared her own even more. They were only millimeters apart.

"You left me. Didn't I say it before?" Her breath hit his face as her quiet words were enough to know what was happening. It seemed like she'd been eating strawberries earlier. Maybe a tint of nachos. A soft drink as well.

"Like I said, I'll never leave you again. I missed you too much when I was gone." Her eyes, half lidded, were filled with emotion. No longer were they lifeless, but they were gaining something.

"What if you leave, hm? What if you leave unexpectedly?" She whispered as her lips drew near to his. Why were they having this conversation all over again?

"Because I made a promise to myself to never leave the girl I love... ever again." He breathlessly stated as he smashed his lips onto hers. She was taken by surprise, but it's not like she _didn't_ want this. Hell, she was basically _asking_ for it.  
His mouth opened as his tongue brushed against her lower lip, tracing those luscious full lips of hers. Finally... Finally he could know what her mouth feels against his. And damn, did it feel good. She gasped at the action, feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside, a feeling she has not felt in such a long time. It was sad to think about, how she's only been touched like this two times before with her boyfriend who she broke up with. All she could think about was her dragon slayer with his stupid, but kind of meaningful catchphrase, "I'm all fired up!" Before they went into battle, he either said it or thought it, but it was always there. And she admired that. She thought about all the fun they had together. She thought about all battles they had fought together.

He forced his tongue in her mouth when she opened it and swirled it around with her own, earning a small gasp from her when his hand that were holding her hands, set her free, roaming her body. This is what he missed out on. He could've done this a year ago, but instead, he ran away.

Now he was to never leave her.

As they danced around in Lucy's mouth, Natsu drew his tongue back, taking a breath and continuing the kiss. His mouth slanted over hers, grabbing her face, deepening their kiss. Showing more passion to vision their love. Her hands were planted at the nape of his neck as she played around with his long hair, twirling it around her fingers. One of her hands stopped with the action and trailed down his body, stopping at his chest.  
With his leg planted between her legs, he pushed it upwards, his knee rubbing against her crotch causing her to moan in his mouth. He was getting aroused by the mewls and moans of pleasure from her. His pants grew tight where his groin was located. Damn, he's felt this a couple of times, but this time it was stronger. This time he could actually relieve it by someone else touching him. His right hand held onto her cheek as his left hand still traced her curves. This girl was driving him _crazy_ with this body of hers. Don't even get him started on the scent she was sending him.

Natsu then trailed down from her mouth, planting heated, wet kisses on her jaw and descending down to her neck. He nibbled on the skin, sucking it, biting it, and licking it. When he moved to a spot where her neck joined her shoulders, a loud gasp was made as her hands that were softly twirling around his hair were now yanking his mane roughly. He could tell she was trying to not make loud noises. The way she held her bottom lip between her teeth and gasped as her back arched slightly just showed him that she was holding back. Was there a reason for that?

He lifted his mouth from her neck, stopping his leg movement as well, "I want to hear you. Don't hold back." She nodded, a faint blush appearing. Lucy wasn't too sure if she could trust her voice in this situation as it would be sounding very weak. He went back to his work, nibbling on her neck and marking her, love bites covering her pale skin. His knee kept on rubbing her crotch.

"N-Natsuuu..." She breathlessly moaned at how pleasurable she felt when his talented mouth worked on her skin. Lucy heard his breath hitch as he lifted his mouth to speak. "Say my name again." He nibbled further down, right onto her collarbone as he trailed one hand down to her crotch, going underneath the skirt as he rubbed a finger across her damp underwear.

With a shiver, she moaned. "Natsuu..."

"I love it when you say it." He mumbled under his breath, working his way up back to her lips, capturing them for another heated kiss. The finger that was rubbing her through her underwear pushed the fabric aside, planting itself into her. Her hips jolted upwards, her back arching. Lucy couldn't believe what was happening to her. One moment she's crying for him to get away and the next moment she's crying out his name to do more dirty things to her. Well, she couldn't let him have all the fun.

Natsu pulled away, stopping his fingering movement as well as he stared into her orbs again. She looked so damn innocent. He wasn't so sure if she had lost her innocence. That was his main concern. Has she lost her virginity to another man? It did seem like she did of how the way she moved against him and all.  
She blushed slightly before frowning. "Stop looking at me and continue you idiot." She breathed, grabbing onto his hand that stopped the action and trailed it up to her plump breasts. Lucy let out a shaky breath as he started to grab onto the clothed breast. This wasn't enough. Wouldn't be enough for her.  
Looking at the buttons on her blue top, he popped each one out of its socket, showing more and more skin. Once it was fully unbuttoned, he pushed the fabric aside as her breasts bounced out, free of the constricting cloth. He stared in awe at the rosy peaks before his fingers took one of them, rolling it between his thumb and finger. Wanting to use his mouth for action, he took the other little rosy peak into his mouth, sending a sharp jolt in Lucy's blood. She moaned as he worked on her breasts, her hips jolting upwards to meet his.

With a shiver to his spine, Natsu grounded his hips into hers, his growing erection pushing up against her crotch, a pleasure both of them clearly had. Lucy couldn't take it. She needed him to feed her desire. "Mm! Fuck me, Natsu!" She gasped when his mouth left her breast, cool air hitting it. A sigh escaped her lips, being cut off when Natsu joined their lips together.

Her hands traveled down from his abdomen to the waistline of his pants, tugging them lower to let his erection free. When that didn't work, she took a hand and sneaked it inside of his pants, stroking the hardening member. A hiss escaped Natsu as he tried his best to keep on kissing her without distraction. That clearly didn't work out when her sly fingers wrapped around him, pumping him furiously. Forgetting about how he wanted to kiss her that moment, he dropped his head down to the crook of her neck, breathing heavily as she continued her action.

Her thumb teased the foreskin before moving downwards to the rest of his cock, repeating the action over and over again. Pre-cum had already been dripping out of the little slit. At any moment he felt as if he would break down. Thrusting into her hand, Natsu's groans made it to Lucy's ears, each one growing more and more intense. With the pace of his thrusting into the palm of her hand that pumped, the rhythm stayed the same. That was until she stopped, confusing him as he then realized that she looked at him, then to the couch.

Wonderful.

He moved to the couch, hissing when he was pushed down onto it. Lucy's body moulded perfectly into his like a puzzle piece as she climbed on top of him. In the process, she removed her skirt quickly along with the damp panties that she would have to hang for it to dry. Probably wash it before she dries it. That'd be smart.  
With her hand reaching downwards, fumbling with his pants to go lower, his hard-on jumped out, ready to be given attention once more. Holding onto his shoulder for support, she grabbed his member, his hand on top of hers to help her steady it. She lifted her hips upwards, his member teasing her thick lips that were dripping wet. With ease, his member slid into her, Lucy's mouth opened as she breathed heavily at the pleasurable feeling.

"Ohh, yess." She moaned quietly, adjusting to his large member inside of her. Natsu let out a sigh, loving the feeling of her warm walls hugging his member tightly. It was a perfect fit for him.  
What made him wonder was if she didn't cry out in pain, that probably meant her virginity had already been stolen. He may be late, but he _will_ be the best she's ever had.

Now, with both hands on his shoulders, Lucy lifted herself upwards, dropping down roughly as Natsu grunted and Lucy cried out. Their desires were to be fulfilled; fed. That was why Natsu flipped their roles, switching her to be underneath him. He needed this. He needed to fuck her right her and now. Show her that he won't leave her as long as he lives. Show her that he loves her. Show her that she's _his_ no matter what.

"Naatsu..." Lucy whimpered beneath him as he thrusted into her on the small couch. "Oh my god... Yes! Right there!" He kept on thrusting, hitting the special spot that he realized made her crazy and loud; the way he liked it. Her walls clenched around him even more as he lifted her legs, bending them so they would go above her head, her feet resting on the arm rest of the couch. The position allowed him to go deeper.

"Shit!" He hissed, grabbing onto her breast and squeezing it as the blonde let out a yelp. "You're so fucking tight." Natsu grunted, thrusting even more harder and faster. Lucy was breathing heavily, her mewls of pleasure were music to his ears. Who ever knew that she would look and sound so angelic when he was being intimate with her? The gold strands of hair spread out, sticking to her beautiful pale face as she sang to him things he wanted to hear.

His adrenaline rushed when he heard the words he wanted. "Ahh... I love you, Natsu!" With more pleas and cries of him to faster and harder, he fulfilled that job. Hell yeah, he did.

He lowered his face, catching her lips with his own as he kissed her furiously. His thrusts were going the same speed, maybe a little bit better. But damn, did this feel _amazing_. Nothing could compare to this feeling. The burning, intense feeling that will keep on burning like a fire on a candle until someone blows it out.  
Natsu forced his tongue into her mouth, one hand on the curve of her hip as the other went further down, landing on the tuff of blonde curls. He pushed further than that, finding her clit. He rubbed the little nub with his thumb, earning a sharp gasp from his lover.

Oh dear god did it feel amazing! He was pushing all of her right buttons at the same time. She was sure she started to see stars as her vision was starting to go blank. Her hearing still picked up on the heavy breathing from both of them along with the pleasurable noises. Drool was starting to appear, dripping out of her open mouth as she continued to scream out his name. Her hands that were placed where his black cape once stood. Where the hell did his shirt and cape go? Had he taken it off somewhere? It didn't matter. The less he had on, the better.

Her eyes squeezed tightly as he repeatedly hit her sweet spot over and over again. Dammit, her grip on him was getting tight. Her soft, small hand traveled down his back onto his bottom, squeezing the cheek eagerly. It gained her a small moan from the man. With her legs above her head as he rocked against her at his quick and steady pace that let him go deep, he kept on rubbing her clit, waiting for her to release. Both of their pleasures mattered, but he wanted to be the best she has ever had and continue to be the best.

A breathy moan of his name escaped her lips as he felt her walls clenching down on him even more. She gasped as she felt her orgasm rushing through her like a newly broken dam. She was pretty sure she left some marks on him due to her nails scratching him up. Her vision had went completely blank as her lover still thrusted. A wash of relief hit her when she rode out her orgasm, loving the way she felt after intercourse. With just a couple more thrusts, he too let out a breathy grunt of her name, releasing his seed inside of her. She felt his hot cum shooting upwards, mixing with her own orgasm. Collapsing on top of her, the duo breathed heavily, heat emerging from them both. A sheet of sweat was covering them.

"I love you." She whispered softly into his ear, biting it ever so slightly. "I love you so much, Natsu." His dream actually came true. It went differently than he imagined, but she had said so herself that she loves him.

He let out a small chuckle, "I love you, too." He lifted his head from the crook of her neck, still breathing heavily, and grinned at her. "Dammit, I love you too much."

"You won't leave me again... right, Natsu?" The question was a sensitive one, but he was sure to give her the answer they both wanted.

"Never again." He was to be sure that he will be the one to feed her every desire.

* * *

 **A couple days later...**

The city he once called home was now bursting in bright flames hotter than the sun. Buildings were already destroyed. He stared up at the sky where the ships were incoming with more weapons and dangerous people. With a sigh, he looked at his blue companion that was flying above him. It was time for one of the biggest battles of their lives.

"C'mon Natsu! We have to hurry up over there, it's the First's plan." The blue exceed exclaimed, ready to pick up the dragon slayer.

Natsu looked at Lucy who sat on her bed, ready for battle as well. She grinned, "Have fun out there, Natsu. You better come back to me alive." Though it sounded like a joke, it wasn't. It was just the way she took in comfort.

He grinned his infamous grin, walking to her in a rushed manner to give her a passionate kiss. "After everything that has happened, hell yeah, I'll come back alive. Doesn't matter if I'm human or not, I will come back to you." He spoke with determination.

"Ew! I'm leaving!" Happy exclaimed as he covered his eyes, preparing to take off from Lucy's home. "I'll be waiting outside."

"Good luck out there, My Dragon."

He grinned even more largely, "You too, Princess." Jumping out of her window and finding Happy quickly, the only thought on his mind made him chuckle.  
If he weren't to come back alive, who else would feed her every desire?


End file.
